To Complicate Things
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: I actually wrote this a long time ago. I really actually don't know where this idea came from. it's kind of weird & very random. I'll warn you of that right now. this takes place during Jak X. also, my sister's & my Jak ocs are in this.
1. Chapter 1

-Part 1-

Sitting in the gargage Krew had given them, supposedly 'the best racing garage money could buy', as his daughter, Rayn had said, they were trying to figure out how to deal with their situation.

"The only choice we have now is to race and win." Rayn said. She was beginning to sound like her father.

"Look, no one likes the situation, but what choice do you have. Of course, Rayn can run her mouth off about winning for her father and this and that..., but of course she doesn't contribute any, even though this is her father's fault." Desalynn said, moving from her position of leaning against the wall.

"That's my girl." Jinx said, smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk if I were you. Father told me all about you." Rayn said, ignoring Desalynn and turning her attention to Jinx.

"Hey, listen, girlie, your father was a real piece of work, alright. I wouldn't go by what he says." Jinx and Keira just kept quiet, Ashelin looking distracted and Keira looking more worried than everyone else.

"Ashelin, sweetheart, is somethin wrong?" Torn asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine." she answered. But, the look on his face told her that he didn't believe her.

"Torn, sweetheart, I'm just curious. What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" she asked.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" he said, then quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Are you?" She was silent for a moment before saying, "Maybe.""Ashelin, you're pregnant? Really?" he said. Ashelin nodded. "Ashelin, you're pregnant." he said, with more excitement or happiness in his voice then any of the group had ever witnessed. He actually smiled, a small smile, but still more than they had ever seen him smile, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What? No way!" Keira said, standing from her position on the couch."What? Keira, what's wrong?" Jak asked, standing also.

"Jak, I was just going to tell you the same thing!" Keira said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? Keira, you're... you're pregnant?" Jak asked."

Yeah." Keira said, smiling brilliantly, causing Jak to smile as well."Oh, my little girl." Samos said, looking as if he were about to faint.

"Daddy, I'm not your little girl anymore." she said, an argument she'd given to Samos on more than one occasion."Watch it, guys. You're gonna give the old man a heart attack." Daxter chimed in."Daxter!" Keira and Jak said, as Samos smacked Daxter over the head with his staff, earning a laugh from Pecker and Jesy, who were sitting on the back of the couch with Daxter and Tess.

"You're pregnant." Jak said, taking Keira in a hug.

"Jeez, there must be somethin in the water." Jinx commented, taking another puff on his cigar.

"Don't worry, Jinx. I'm not pregnant. At least, not yet, anyway." Desalynn joked."Well, congratulations, cherries." Sig was just then that a look came over Torn's face, a worried look, as if he were going to faint.

"The poison." he said, so quietly, almost breathlessly, as a realization came over him. Ashelin looked at him, the same worried frown on her face as he had.

"We don't know what this poison is going to do to the baby." he said. It was then that the same look came over Jak's face and Keira looked as if she would burst into tears. Jak pulled her close, as if to try to give her some comfort. Torn stood up and walked over to Rayn.

"If my baby dies because of your father, you die." he said, before turning around again and walking back over to Ashelin, putting his arm around her. Rayn's eyes widened. She never anticipated any of this. She looked over at Jak, who also shot her a look. Jak had for the most part gotten over his anger issues, but now he had every right to be angry. Daxter jumped from the couch and perched on his friend's shoulder, almost in a comforing manner. Almost as someone who wasn't an ottsel would put their hand on someone's shoulder to comfort them. The look on his face was not his usually obnauxious, goofy one.

"I can't believe this." Pecker said.

"You better not open your big mouth about this to anyone, Pecker." Daxter said, his usual expression back on his face again.

"Yeah, nobody finds out about this. Not G.T. Blitz, not anyone." Torn said.

"Of course. I would never tell. I am insulted that you would say otherwise." Pecker said.

"Yeah, well, just remember if anyone even accidentally finds out, it's gonna be your butt we're after." Sig said.


	2. Chapter 2

-Part 2-

"Ashelin, you're not doin anymore racing. I'll take it from here on out." Torn , Ashelin would be one to argue, but this was about her baby who could possibly die. Had she been pregnant under normal circumstances, she would have done what she wanted and told Torn that he worries too much. But, with the poison coursing through her body, she knew the baby was at enough risk, and she wasn't going to put it at any more. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if anything they did would be enough. She was afraid that maybe it was already too late, that the baby would die anyway. They had begged Krew's agent to give them the antidote, if nothing else just to Ashelin and Keira, but to no avail. Krew's agent was just as heartless as he had been. Torn and Sig had tried threatening him, Desa had tried flirting with him, Daxter and Pecker had tried annoying him, Tess had tried sweet talking him, and Ashleigh had tried guilting him, but none of it worked.

"Torn, what if it's already too late?" she said.

"Ashelin, don't say that. It's not too late. We're not going to lose this baby. Understand?" he said. Ashelin nodded and buried her face in Torn's shoulder. She felt like crap thanks to the poison and she could only imagine what the baby was going through.

"Your baby will be fine. Look at you guys. You're strong. You're fighters. That baby is a fighter, too. Just look at it's parents." Desa assured them.

"Yeah, look at you two. It's gonna take more than a little poison to kill your baby." Jinx said.

"You're right." Ashelin said, "Thanks, Des."

"Anytime, ma'am." Desa said.

"Keira, look, you're father and I are worried about you overworking yourself. We're going to have Jes work on the cars from now on. You need your strength. The baby needs your strength." Jak said, putting his arm around Keira."Jak, Jes is an ottsel now. Remember?" she said.

"So, ottsels can fix things. Daxter helps me fix cars all the time." Jak said.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen what a great job he's done on some of the cars, too." Keira said."Yeah, but Jesy was a great mechanic even before she was an ottsel. Daxter never had a clue what he was doing." Jak said. Keira chuckled.

"Hey!" Daxter said, "I'm in the room! I'm right here! I can hear you!" Jak and Keira both laughed.

"Well, well, what's going on here with this racing team, hmm?" came a voice from the doorway. It was G.T. Blitz.

"Hey, Blitz man." Pecker said, earning a glare from Blitz and making Jesy laugh. Sometimes she swore Pecker did it just to rile Blitz up, but she couldn't be sure. Pecker never was one to keep his mouth shut and avoid trouble, sort of like Daxter actually. That was actually probably why he and Daxter didn't really get along. Blitz walked over to Ashelin and Torn."So, I just found out you won't be in the races anymore. What a shame. Why don't you tell us why?" he said, shoving the microphone in Ashelin's face.

"Leave her alone. She's sick. She can't race." Torn said, shoving Blitz back a little.

"Whoa, tattoo boy, there's no reason to get so upset with me. Can't we just get along?"

"I'll give you tattoo boy." Torn said, making a fist.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hold on. Calm down there a minute, chili pepper. Let me handle this." Sig said, standing between Torn and Blitz. "Listen," Sig said to Blitz, "If I were you, I'd get my butt outta here before I take that camera and stick it so far up there, you'll be able to give yourself your own colonoscopy." Blitz turned and left the building, sulking, no doubt vowing to find out what the group was hiding. But, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere right then.

"Sig, that was great, really great." Ashleigh said, smiling. She had always admired Sig's way of persuading or even intimidating people without making a huge scene. Not to mention, he was just funny. He didn't even mean to be funny, really, but some of the things he would say just were. This was one of those times.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3: Enter Logan-

() okay, I decided that I will add Logan/Wolverine of Marvel Comics/X Men just for entertainment purposes & because the possibilities with Logan are so freaking endless! Logan makes his entrance in this chapter.

Ashelin rolled over on the couch in the living area of the garage complex. She was trying desperately to ignore the pounding in her head. Her head hurt so badly, and it felt as if the room was spinning. As bad as she felt, she was terrified as to what the poison was doing to the baby at that moment. She suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting throughout the room.

"Where is she, bub?!"

It was a very familiar voice, and Ashelin reflexively cringed when she heard it. If it was who she thought it was, that was all she needed on top of everything else, was to have to deal with _him_. She then heard Sig's voice.

"Where's who?" Sig asked.

"The bitch that screwed my friends over, that's who." came the voice again. She could then hear Torn's voice cutting into the conversation.

"Hey, hey. Stop yelling! Can't you see Ashelin's trying to rest here?" Torn said. Ashelin jumped up from the couch and shot the group a death glare. There, with Torn and Sig, just as Ashelin thought, was Logan.

"Do you mind?" Ashelin said, still glaring daggers at them (especially Logan) as she walked over to them. Torn sighed, putting his head in his hand and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" he asked. Just then, they heard an excited voice from another direction.

"Logan! You're here!"

They saw Keira approaching from the direction of the voice. Following behind her was Jak, Daxter, and Tess.

"Logan!" Keira said excitedly again, smiling brightly at him.

"Hey. I heard about what's goin' on here. Jesus, kid. You're eighteen years old. Eighteen. You're too young to be havin' kids." Logan said, then looking at Jak, "You, too. You're only nineteen. You two are still kids." Keira couldn't help but smile, though most people would be offended. She knew how Logan was, and, that, underneath it all, he only meant well. Logan looked after her in Haven City for two years while Jak had been captured and experimented on by the Baron. She knew Logan cared for her and Jak, and that that was why he acted the way he did. And, besides, she couldn't deny that they were still young.

"I know." she said, smiling, "But, I'm happy. Or, I would be if..." Her expression turned to one of sadness as she trailed off mid-sentence.

"Keira." Jak said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I heard about that, too. That's why I'm here. Nobody's dyin' if I have anything to say about it." Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan." Keira said. She was honored that Logan came all that way to help them. No matter what some people might say, Logan was good to his friends.

"And, you two." Logan said, turning to face Ashelin and Torn, "I don't even want to think about what that baby is gonna be like. It'll probably come out covered in tattoos. And, you two have such a "charming personality", I don't even want to think what that kid will be like."

"Yeah. Good to see you again, too, Logan." Ashelin said sarcastically. Logan had always managed to wear on Ashelin's and Torn's nerves. The truth was, Logan didn't dislike them. He just liked to tease them because they were always so easy to rile up. And, because they had as much of an attitude as Logan did, so it was really just how they got along. Secretly, Ashelin liked Logan. You know where you stand with him, he didn't sugar coat things, and he often said what needed to be said, even if others didn't want to hear it. Not to mention his fighting skills. Those were all things Ashelin could respect, even if he did get on her nerves sometimes. Though, when he gives her attitude, she's not afraid to give it right back. And, most of the time, neither one of them got offended by the other. Torn, on the other hand, did not find Logan as amusing as Ashelin did. He didn't hate Logan, but they argued a lot, because, somehow, Logan knew just what to do and say to make him mad, and, sometimes, it even seemed like Logan would do it on purpose. This was, no doubt because he was slightly easier for him to annoy than Ashelin was. He knew this, that he made it easy for Logan, but still, Logan often just got on his nerves.

"You know what, Logan..." Torn started to say, but Logan stopped him mid sentence. "Hey, for once in your life, chill out, will ya. I'm here because I heard about what happened, and I came to help." Logan said.

"Logan, you don't race, do you? No offense, but, how can you help?" Sig asked.

"Nah. I don't race." Logan said, "But, if I know one thing about organized crime and gangs, it's that they don't play fair. And, if there's one thing I can do, it's fight. I can be your bodyguard, and I can guard your garage."

"That's a great idea!" Tess said.

"We need all the help we can get." Daxter said. Daxter always liked Logan. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, Daxter's kind of person. Tess had always thought Logan and his methods were a little crude, but, she could tell that he did the things he did for a reason, and he always did what he believed was right. And, Tess could at least respect that much.

"Welcome back, Logan." Jak said, shaking hands with him.

"Who were you lookin' for when you came in here?" Sig asked.

"I heard that fat ass, Krew has a daughter. And, that she's the one who poisoned you." Logan said.

"Well, Krew does have a daughter. She's tge one who poured the wine and led the toast. But, she drank it, too. She didn't know about the poison." Jak said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Logan said, scowling as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, they heard footsteps, the clicking of heels. They looked in the direction of the sound to see Rayn approaching them.

"Speak of the devil and she will come." Ashelin commented.

"That her?" Logan asked. Keira nodded.

"What's going on here? What's all the noise?" Rayn asked. She saw Logan and took a moment to study the new person in the room.

"Well, who's this?" she asked.

"Logan is a friend. He came to help us." Keira explained.

"Oh, a friend. Logan, is it? Hello, I'm Rayn." Rayn said, smiling charmingly at him. Logan, however, was not amused.

"I know who you are. You're the bitch that poisoned my friends." Logan said, narrowing his eyes as he studied her.

"What? No. I drank the wine, too. I didn't know what my father had planned." she said.

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I don't believe you, bub." Logan said.

"No. My father..." she started to say, but Logan stopped her mid sentence.

"Your fat ass father did this. He's lucky he's dead, 'cause if he was here now, I'd make him wish he was dead." Logan said.

"Pardon me?! Well, I never!" she said. Logan pointed his finger in her face.

"If they die, you die." he said, angrily.

"Well, what do we have here?" came a voice from the entrance to the room. Logan growled and backed away from Rayn, standing, again, with his arms crossed, and the whole group looked in the direction of the voice. They saw G.T. Blitz entering the room with his floating camera, followed by Pecker.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm G.T. Blitz, announcer, commentator, and host of The G.T. Blitz show. I report on everything worth knowing in this sport." Blitz said, "And, this, unfortunately, is Pecker, the co-host the network forced on me."

"Logan! What are you doing here?!" Pecker asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Logan said.

"You two know each other?" Blitz asked.

"Oh, yes." Pecker said, "Logan is a friend of Jak and Daxter. I met him in Haven City a while back."

"Well, Logan, was it?" Blitz said, shoving the microphone in Logan's face, "Why don't you tell us what exactly you're doing here?"

"Listen, G.T. Ditz, I'm not buyin' into your little games." Logan said. Keira laughed slightly at Logan's nickname for Blitz, and Ashelin grinned. Pecker started laughing.

"G.T. Ditz! Ha, that's a good one, eh, Blitz Man?" Pecker said, elbowing Blitz in the shoulder. Blitz shot a glare at his co-host before continuing his attempted interview with Logan.

"Come on. Inquiring Minds want to know. Obviously, you're not just here as a spectator because spectators aren't allowed in the garage complexes." Blitz continued.

"How do you know Logan's not racing?" Keira asked.

"He doesn't look like he has any racing talent." Blitz said.

"Hey, you don't know that." Keira said.

"Well, Logan, have you ever raced before?" Blitz asked.

"I've raced motorcycles." Logan said.

"Uh huh." Blitz said, "Not the same thing. So, clearly, you're not here to race."

"I'm here as this team's personal bodyguard, and to guard their garage and cars." Logan said, "Then, looking into the camera, "So, if any of you scumbags are watchin' out there, you wanna do anything to these guys or their stuff, you're gonna have to go through me."

"Well, there you have it. The infamous Logan. That's all the time we have now, folks. Until next time, this is G.T. Blitz signing off." Blitz finished his broadcast, then turned turned off the camera.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, I've got real interviews to do. See you later." Blitz said, waving before leaving the room.

"Well, that guy's a pain in the ass." Logan said as they watched Blitz leave the building.


End file.
